


Infatuation

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affairs, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Maids, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Adrien is struggling with a loveless marriage and wants nothing more than to feel that passion once again. When an old friend is in need of a place to stay, Adrien decides to help out offering her a place in his home and a job as their maid.What happens when old feelings begin to blossom once again?Mainly Adrinette, contains some Liladrien (Please don't hate me)





	1. Toxic Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many stories so little time....so why the hell do I keep making more 
> 
> Probably cause I have no self control. 
> 
> So heres Maid Marinette AU
> 
> Enjoy it or don't

Adrien sat in his room staring at the clock that filled the space with it's constant ticking. It was currently 3:50 in the morning and he has yet to hear anything from his wife who said she'd be home over two hours ago. 

He's called her phone multiple times and left multiple messages as well as texts in an attempt to reach her and she still hasn't responded to a single one. 

Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She's been doing this a lot lately, she'll say that she'll be back at a certain time and then won't show up until several hours later and every time she does it leaves Adrien worried sick about her whereabouts. The least she could do is respond to one of his calls, just what exactly was she up to. 

The blonde's attention goes to the door that was slowly opening itself. On the other side was his wife, who had finally came home. She looked tired, but Adrien knew better by now that that tiredness was a result of nonstop drinking.

She was drunk again.

"Lila where have you been?" Adrien asked giving somewhat of a stern tone. 

"I went out." She says simply. "I told you I'd be back." 

"You said you'd be back nearly three hours ago Lila. You had me worried sick, why didn't you answer any of my calls?" 

"My phone was dead." She stated, before walking over and taking a seat on the love seat in their room. "I don't understand why you worry so much. I'm here now aren't I?"

"That's not the point Lila, the least you could have done was give me a call telling me you were gonna be late or better yet you could have told me where you were going in the first place." Adrien sighed. "I bet you don't even remember what today is, do you?" 

"Babe please I'm really tired. I've had a long night and I just want to get some sleep." The brunette stood up. "I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom and get ready for bed." 

Lila walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Adrien walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black box. Inside the box was a diamond necklace that he had bought earlier that week as a gift for Lila. 

It was to celebrate their 7th year anniversary. 

Adrien sighed and tossed the box back into the dresser before slamming it shut. He had the entire evening planned for the two of them and he thought this would help bring things back to the way they used to be and maybe he'd feel that spark from when he first got married once again. 

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Lila made plans to hang out with some old friends of hers at that last minute and she said that she wouldn't be out long, so Adrien decided they'd have there evening when she returned, but she never did and now their anniversary is over.

The blonde heard a buzzing over by the love seat where Lila previously sat. When he walked over he saw her phone on and bright as it flashed an unknown number across the screen. Once he picked up the phone the ringing stopped and that's when he saw that her phone was on full battery. 

Lila came out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but a robe and was currently puffing a cigarette. Adrien turned to his wife and showed her phone in his hand.

"Your dead phone was ringing." He said before tossing it on to the bed. 

"I charged it on my way back." She responded nonchalantly. 

"Then why didn't you call me?" He said getting noticeably irritable. "..and who's calling you at 4 in the morning?" 

"Adrien can we please not do this right now? I'm really tired."

"No! You always do this, everytime I ask you a question or address a problem you push it to the side and pretend that the issue no longer exist. I want answers!" Lila puffed her cigarette again and Adrien stomped over and grabbed the cancerous thing out of her hand. "I thought you said you quit smoking?" He said ashing it out. 

Lila grew angry. "It helps when I'm stressed Adrien. I thought you understood that!" 

"Well excuse me for trying to prevent my wife from getting lung problems." Adrien rolled his eyes. "Anyways that's not the-" 

"I don't understand what your problem is? Are you trying to be my dad or something? Did you forget that my dad was a drunk piece of shit who used to beat me whenever he got bored."

"Lila that's not what I-" 

"I thought you cared about me Adrien..." Lila started to cry and Adrien immediately felt bad for making her so.

"Lila please...I do care, just please stop crying." He held her arms. "It's because I care about you that I worry when you don't come home when you say. Just please let me know next time okay." 

The brunette sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Okay..." 

They shared a quick kiss, Adrien didn't want to go any further, but Lila began to undo the buttons on her shirt and slowly slipped her robe off her shoulders. She pulled him back down for another kiss, this time more heated than the first. 

She tasted like smoke and rum and it repulsed Adrien a bit, but he pushed through it. He tried to feel something, anything to prove that this was all worth it, but the passion he longed for couldn't be found...not with her. 

Even after he made her come three times over and she claimed to love him more than anything else. His heart felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay bring me your hate I'm ready for it lmao.
> 
> I feel like I should defend myself and say that I don't ship Lila and Adrien. In fact they aren't even the main focus of this story.
> 
> You already know who's gonna show up and put a stop to this.
> 
> Just like I said in the description though there will be Liladrien moments so if you can't handle that I suggest you leave right now. 
> 
> No point in reading something you don't want to read.
> 
> Why would you do that?
> 
> Leave a vote and a comment if you want this story to continue.
> 
> Ciao for now.


	2. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised so many of you got on board for this story. Considering any sort of Liladrien would scare an Adrinette fan lol. 
> 
> For the people who asked no this story does not take place in the Miraculous Universe. Tikki and Plagg are human. It was going to be revealed, but I decided to tell to prevent confusion.
> 
> Alright, now here we go!

Adrien sat outside a cafe with his best friend as he explained the irritating situation with his wife.

"I just don't understand why she's acting like this." Adrien said to his friend Nino. "She never tells me where she's going or when she's coming back. When she does it's always hours after the time she said or she's not where she said she'd be and whenever I confront her about it, she gets super pissed and goes on this rant before bursting in tears and then we drop it and have sex." The blonde let out the sigh. "It's just not the same as it used to be you know?" 

Nino has been Adrien's best friend since grade school. He was the best man at his wedding and the first person he confides to in his time of need, just like now. 

"I'm sorry to say this dude, but...it sounds like she's cheating on you."Nino suggested with a frown. 

Adrien frowned as well. "What makes you so sure about that?" 

"Coming home anytime at night, not telling you when she's coming back or where she's gonna be, and whenever you confront her about it she turns around and pins the situation on you like it's your fault? Im sorry, but there's so many red flags." Nino took a sip from his drink. "Honestly, cheating or not, it's more than clear that she's hiding something from you and considering how long the two of you have been together, that's not cool. Alya and I have been together for two years and recently engaged, we tell each other everything, it's only far that Lila gives you that same respect since you're her damn husband."

Adrien sighs, "I don't know what to do Nino. Whenever I confront her about it, she either claims she's too tired to talk or we get into a huge argument and she storms out of the house." He rubs his temples. "Then she comes back as if everything's fine, seduces me into having sex and then we don't talk about it anymore...and that's another thing, the sex...there's no passion in it anymore, honestly I'm having trouble remembering if it was ever there to begin with."

"Have you considered going to marriage counseling?" 

"I've tried..she won't go. She doesn't think there's any issues with our relationship. That we always work it out, but not talking about it is not the same as working it out." Adrien grumbled, "I'm sorry...I made this all about me when you asked to hang out." 

"Dude don't sweat it." Nino replied nonchalantly. "There's nothing wrong with a little ranting."

"Yeah, but lets talk about something else. How are you and Alya doing? You guys are going to be tying the knot soon too huh? That must be exciting." 

"Yeah it is, but we're thinking about postponing the wedding." 

"Postponing?" Adrien looked confused, "Why?" 

Nino scratched the back of his head, "Well...do you remember Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien had meant Marinette during the first year of highschool, she was very pretty and extremely down to earth and almost every guy who knew had a thing for her, including Adrien. 

He developed feelings for Marinette within the first year of knowing her, but was never able to make it past the friend zone because for some reason everytime he talked to her she always seemed to be uncomfortable and nervous around him, but was kind nonetheless. His crush was diverted however when he meant Lila a couple years later. 

"Yeah I remember her..." Adrien answered, "What about her?" 

"Well some freak fire started a couple of months ago, at the bakery her and her parents lived in..." Nino explained with a sad expression. "Her parents were still there when it happened and they didn't make it..." 

"Oh my God...." Adrien said in disbelief, "That's....that's awful." 

"She's been staying with us for the past couple of weeks, but....I don't know, she's really hurting a lot dude." Nino stared at the table. "She lost her job, her home, and her family all at once that's a hard thing to come back from. That's actually kind of why I came to you today dude."

"What do you mean?"

"She feels like she's intruding on our lives, but no matter how many times we try to convince her that it's fine she insist on leaving. The only family she has is all the way in Hong Kong and we really don't want to see her go." Nino looked back at the blonde, "I thought maybe you could give her a home and she could work for room and board at least until she's able to get back on her feet again. Didn't you say you needed more help around the house?"

Adrien thought about it, they had a few maids already as well as a couple of butlers, however they did seem understaffed due to Lila constantly firing people. Soeaking of Lila, she would most likely oppose to the idea at another woman living in there home, but at the same time she was never even home to begin with. Plus, Marinette needed help and it wasn't like it was going to be a permanent arrangement, just long enough until she's able to get up again.

"Of course I'll help her." Adrien agrees smiling.

Nino smiles as well. "Thanks dude, here I'll give you Mari's number." The blonde hands him his phone and he types it in. "I'll tell her the news as soon as I can and tell her to give you a call." 

"Alright then, I should probably head back home anyway. Still got work and all."

"No problem dude, I'll see you another time." 

Adrien and Nino say their goodbyes and head their separate ways. Adrien looks at the new number on his phone and he wonders if Marinette remembers him as much as he remembers her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No appearance from Marinette yet, but she'll definitely be here soon!
> 
> Tell me in the comments how you're liking the story so far!
> 
> Blue out!


	3. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Originally this story was going to have Chloe in it as Adrien's wife, but then Lila got introduced and the opportunity was just too good to pass up. Lol

Marinette Dupain Cheng was loved by almost every person she came in contact with, she was helpful, kind, and hardworking when she put her mind to it. She made good grades and never gotten into any troble, she always gave rather than take and never asked for anything in return. 

So why would fate be so cruel to take away the two people that meant most to her in the world?

Marinette stared at the picture frame that held a picture of her now deceased mother and father. It held a photo from their wedding day and it always made her hope that she'd find someone that she could be happy with just like her parents were. 

The blunette sighed and sat the picture into one of her suitcases and continued to pack. She didn't have much with her since the fire took away most of her belongings and she didn't see any point of buying new things since she had made the decision to leave Paris. It hurt, but it was the only option she had. She didn't want to burden Nino and Alya with her presence any longer than she already had. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door, she stopped packing and proceeded to answer the door. On the other side Alya was smiling holding two plates with sandwiches on them.

"Hungry?" She offered. 

"Not really..." Marinette replied sadly.

"Of course you are, let's eat." Alya entered the room and frowned at the suitcases on her friend's bed. "Marinette I thought we talked about this. You don't have to leave, you can stay as long as you need too." 

The young designer sighed, "I know Alya and I'm really thankful for that believe me, but....I don't want to be a burden." 

"You're not a burden Marinette." 

"It's not just that, I don't know if I can handle staying in parents knowing my parents are gone." 

"Running away isn't the answer, didn't you say you wanted to become one of Paris's best designers? Don't you think your parents would want you to live out that dream." 

"Of course I do Alya, it's just that....." 

"Do you even want to go to Hong Kong Marinette?"

"No..." 

"Then what's the problem?" 

Marinette sighs, "The problem is, I'm not sure I can continue living in this city without them. I've lived here my whole life and they've been with me the entire way. I don't think I can handle another moment here knowing that they're gone.." Tears began to overflow and Marinette found herself breaking down crying for the third time that day. 

Alya reached for her friend and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, I'm sorry Marinette I shouldn't have pushed it..." 

"It's okay, you're right. I do want to stay and I know you and Nino would let me for as long as I need, but you guys are getting married, the last thing I want to do is intrude on that. I have to figure out my own solution. Going to Hong Kong could be a chance for a fresh start." 

"If you really think this is the best thing for you Mar, then I won't stop you, but please at the very least just make sure that it's something you really want before you go through with it." 

Marinette sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I promise." 

"Alya? Marinette? You girls still here." They heard the front door open and Nino was calling out for them.

"We're in Marinette's room babe." Alya called back.

Nino entered the room smiling until he noticed the tear stains on Marinette's face. "Hey are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Marinette tried to provide as much of a smile as she could. "How was your day?" 

"Pretty good and I've got some great news." He grabbed the chair from the corner and set it in from both of the girls then took a seat. "A way for you to stay in Paris and a job offering as well."

"Really? How's that?" 

"You remember Adrien, our good friend from highschool? Well, he has a job offer for you as a maid at his home and in return he'll give you a room today until you can get back on your feet." Nino smiled brightly happy that he was able to tell his good new, but that smile faded when he saw the looks that both Alya and Marinette gave him. 

"Nino, what in the right mind made you think that this was a good idea?!" Alya shouted at her fiance. 

"Well, this way Marinette gets to stay in Paris and we don't have to lose her, at least not anytime soon." Nino tried to explain and turned his attention to Marinette. "Plus, if I'm going to be honest this is also for Adrien as well. He been really depressed lately and I think he needs a friend close by." 

Marinette looked at the ground trying to contemplate the situation. "Adrien's okay with this?" 

"Of course, he wants to help you in anyway we can just like we do." 

"What about his wife?" Nino didn't say anything and instead looked nervously to the side, which answered her question. "Really Nino?" 

"He said he'd talk to her about it, but that place is so big you'll most likely never run into her anyway, especially since she's never even home...." Nino muttered the end to himself. "If it turns out to be a disaster and doesn't work out, then if you still want to go to Hong Kong I will personally fly you there myself." 

"What do you say to that Marinette?" Alya spoke. "This might've not been Nino's brightest idea involving the Lila part, but he is right. This way you can earn income and have a place to stay here in Paris without feeling like you're bumming off of someone." 

"We don't want to lose you Marinette and trust me when I say niether does Adrien." Nino mentioned. 

The blue haired girl blushed at that last statement. Adrien and her were good friends, but she rarely ever saw him after they graduated from highschool. Not to mention she started seeing much less of him after he began seeing Lila, for reasons that she'd like to keep to herself. 

Marinette sighed, it couldn't be that bad right? According to Nino, Adrien needs this just as much as she did, so she'd also be able to help out an old friend...right? 

"Okay I'll do it." Marinette finally agreed. "...but if it doesn't work out, you're DRIVING me to Hong Kong." 

Nino smiled at the comment, not entirelysure if she was joking, but happy nonetheless. "Heard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought I had forgotten about this story DIDN'T YA! 
> 
> I just stopped writing an entire chapter in one go, it's too stressful. 
> 
> Hope you guys are excited for more, I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this story is M rated? 
> 
> Oh...I didn't...pretend I didn't say anything.

Marinette stared at her cellphone and the number given to her by Nino. Since Adrien and her hadn't been talking much in the past few years she never recieved his new number until now. 

She took a deep breath and finally proceeded to enter the number into her phone, it was another minute or so when she let herself press the dial button. The phone began to ring and Marinette felt her anxiety rising steadily with each passing second. It was only a phone call, it wasn't like she was seeing him face to face, not yet anyway. 

After a few rings someone finally answered the phone. "Hello?" 

Marinette froze, not sure what else to say at the moment. It had been so long since she last heard his voice, but she figured she should start by greeting him back. 

"Um....Hello, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is this Adrien?" She wasn't sure why she was speaking to him in such a formal manner, but then again she was calling to accept a job that he was offering. 

"Yep, this is him! It's really great to hear from you Marinette, how have you been?" The joy she heard in his voice was enough to make her nerves gradually fade away. 

"I'm doing alright at the moment...." She didn't want to worry him, but she couldn't say that everything was great. The past few months haven't been very kind to her since losing her parents. 

Adrien noticed remembering what Nino had told him. "Nino told me what you've been going through and I want to help. Did he mention my offer to you by any chance?" 

"Yes, that's why I called. I wanted to take you up on that offer, if that's not too much trouble for you." 

"No trouble at all, besides it...would be really nice to see you again." The sincerity in his voice made her smile. "Are you free this weekend?" 

She nodded, but then blushed from embarrassment when she realizedhe couldn't see her "Yes.....yes I am free." 

"Great! I'll save your new number to my phone and text you the address, I can show you around and if you're still interested to work and don't mind calling the place home for awhile, then we can get you set up immediately." 

"That sounds great, I'll be there this weekend. Saturday?" 

"Saturday. Is 3 o'clock good for you?" 

"Perfect, I'll see you then." 

"See you then Marinette." 

The designer pressed the end call button on her phone and let out a huge breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding him. Lying down on her bed she stared at the ceiling thinking about the phone call with Adrien. 

He still sounded as handsome as ever, always sounding like an angel whenever he spoke. She remembered feeling that the room always became much brighter when he smiled and she blushed at the thought of seeing it once again. 

Marinette shook her head and mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think this way, not only was Adrien going to be her boss, but he was also married to Lila of all people. Marinette may have been alot of things, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was not a homewrecker. 

Still, despite everything she couldn't deny the little bit of excitement she felt to see him once again. 

~~~~~~~~~

Just like her phone, Marinette stared at the gate that was placed in front of the large mansion she stood in front of. It was HUGE, she knew that Adrien was well compensated when it came to money, but this seemed like alot for just two people. It was actually bigger than his previous home that he lived in when they were teens. 

She spots a buzzer over by the wall and figures that it was probably a doorbell of some sort. Pressing the button once she stood there in silence for a few seconds until a voice spoke through the little intercom.

"Hello, what brings you here today?" A sweet voice chirped over the voicebox. 

"Um...Hi, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm here to meet with Mr. Agreste. I'm one of the new workers." 

"Ooooh! It's you! He told me he was expecting you today. I'll buzz you in!" After that the gates opened. Marinette grabbed her suitcase and her dufflebag and entered the premises. 

Marinette heart hammered so hard in her chest she thought it was going to burst out of her rib cage as she approached the steps that led towards the entrance of the establishment. Before she reached the door, it had opened and standing there in all of his glory was Adrien Agreste. 

The beautiful boy from highschool was now the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. She questioned whether she made the right call accepting this job offer. 

"Marinette!" He said happily and walked over to the blunette and hugged her. "It's so great to see you!" 

Marinette froze for a second, but quickly convinced herself to relax. She let go of her belongings and hugged the blonde back. "It's great to see you too Adrien." When he pulled back she forced a smile at him. "It really has been a long time." 

"Come on, let's head inside." Adrien picked up her suitcase from off the ground. "I'll grab your things for you."

"Oh no, really you don't have to-" 

"It's no trouble really, I insist." Adrien continued to carry Marinette's belongings inside giving her no other choice but to follow him. Once they entered through the doorway and closed it behind them, Adrien continued to converse with the blunette. "How long has it even been since we've see each other? Three or four years?" 

"Five actually...." Marinette said absentmindedly while she admired the interior of the mansion. There was a giant crystal chandelier and a enormous staircase leading to tge second floor. It reminded her of his home when he lived with his father, which made her wonder why he'd set on living in a place like it. Unless it wasn't his choice...

"Five years wow...." Adrien awkwardly scratched the back of his his head. "I guess the two of us have alot of catching up to do. I'll show you to your room then I'll give you a tour of the place, what do you say?" 

Before Marinette could answer a voice called for the blonde from the top of the stairs. "Adrien!~" They both looked up noticing Lila, who was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a really skimpy looking blouse. "Where were you? I've been looking for you the past fifteen minutes. " 

"Honey, I told you before that I hired us some extra help today." Adrien reminded. "You remember Marinette?" 

Lila approached the girl and gave her the once over. She simply scoffed and turned her attention back to Adrien. "What the hell is she doing here?" 

"Rude!" Marinette thought to herself.

"Remember I told you that she was going to be staying with us for awhile?" Adrien reminded.

"You just said she was working here. What do you think this is a bed and breakfast?" Lila scolded.

Adrien sighs and gives a strained smile to Marinette. "Can you give us one moment. Your room is upstairs, go left and it'll be the third door to your right. Feel free to make yourself at home." 

Marinette watches Adrien walk to the next room with his arm around Lila's waist. The door closes behind them and Marinette is left alone. The designer can already tell that Lila was a spoiled wife and living with her was definitely going to be an issue, but she had been aware of that already, there was no backing out of this now. When she made it halfway up the steps, she heard distant yelling coming from the room Adrien and Lila were in, she couldn't make out what was said but she could definitely tell that it was female. 

Marinette shook her head and continued up the stairs deciding that it wasn't any of her business. She followed the rest of Adriens instructions and made it to her new bedroom. Her jaw dropped upon entering, the space felt like it was bigger than Nino and Alya's apartment. 

"THIS is my room??" Marinette thought amazed by how big it was. The only things that took space was the bed over at the side, a desk with a mirror in front of it, a love seat, and a dresser over to the side. The rest of the space was there for her to do with as she pleased. "It feels bigger than Nino and Alya's apartment..."

Marinette looked out the widow and spotted a garden just outside. She stared in all at all the different plants and flowers that decorated the place. It made her remember her own little garden she used to have back home, she always loved planting all sorts of things with her mother. 

A frown crossed her face at the thought of her parents, she almost felt like she was going to cry again, until a knock from behind dragged her out of her thoughts. 

The door was already opened, Marinette hadn't bothered to close it as she was distracted by the room. Adrien was standing in the doorway with a nervous smile on his face as he had knocked to make his presence known. "May we come in?" 

"Y..Yes of course." Marinette replied quickly. "Wait 'we?'" 

Adrien entered the room followed by a small women with bright red hair and blue eyes. She wore a red and black maid's dress and apron that reached to her kness. 

"Marinette this is Tikki." Adrien introduced the woman. "She's pretty much the one who makes sure the house isn't in complete chaos. She'll be helping you get settled and shadowing you until you're comfortablewith the procedures around here." 

"It's so nice to meet you Marinette." Tikki chirped and grabbed the blunette's hand. "Wow you're even more prettier than when I saw you in the cameras earlier." 

Marinette realized that this was the same happy voice that greeted her from before and smiled. "Thank you, you're so sweet." 

"I try." Tikki giggled. 

"Well I'll let you ladies get to it then." Adrien spoke. "If you need me I'll be in my office, don't hesitate to give me a shout." 

"We'll be fine Mr. Agreste, I can already tell that Marinette is very capable." Tikki said as she urged Adrien out the door. "You just leave everything to me." 

The blonde looked as if he was about to say something else until Tikki gave him a look. "Alright, alright I'm going." He finally walked out the door." 

Tikki smiled and turned her attention back towards Marinette. "He's been worrying too much lately. He was afraid that you might not feel welcomed here so he just wants to do his best to make you comfortable."

"Really?" Marinette looked back at the door where Adrien once was. "Why did he feel that way?" 

"Well....have you met the lady of the house by any chance?" 

"Oh..." Marinette knew who Tikki was referring to and now she can see why Adrien might have been a little worried, but why did Lila have to act that way in the first place? 

"Don't worry though, we all try our best to stay out of her way as much as possible. Soon enough, you'll know how to do it too." Tikki walked over to one of Mari's suitcases and picked it off the floor. "Let's go ahead and get you all set up first. Then we can go ahead and meet the rest of the staff and I can give you the grand tour. Sound good?" 

Marinette smiled, already feeling a friendship blossoming between her and Tikki. "That sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put out there that M rated stories doesn't always mean 'sex'
> 
> M stands for Mature which means that the story may contain scenes that a younger audience would not be able to comprehend. 
> 
> Gore/Blood  
Domestic violence   
Strong Language  
Alcohol and Drug use etc
> 
> So if you didn't know now you do. 
> 
> See ya laterz!


End file.
